


Leather Jacket

by Ereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, i suck at the sexy times gomen, poor levi and his delusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri/pseuds/Ereri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sees Eren's new leather jacket as the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Leather Jacket by Joyce Manor.

Three months is all it took for a distance to form between us. I don’t know what God forsaken bug crawled into his ear and whispered these obscene ideas to him, and I don’t think I want to know. Buy a leather jacket, get a new phone and never talk to your partner. What was he even expecting to get out of it? Girls? He has me, I _highly_ doubt I am anything unsatisfying for him, _he_ was the one who trembled around me, _he_ was the one who confessed first and then ran away like a little girl afterwards.

His confession wasn’t all falling Sakura blossoms or hair dramatically blowing in your face. After he was done “confessing”, I’m pretty sure I needed to see a hearing doctor. Before I could respond, I saw his running silhouette in the distance. I had to chase after him for a good fifteen minutes until he tripped on a raised sidewalk and he just laid there a sobbing mess. It was cute, but I don’t know where that Eren went.

I’m almost certain that jacket came with bedbugs, FBI-run bedbugs that control you and make you ignore your partner. Eren _would_ be the guinea pig of something like that.

If it isn’t mind-control bedbugs, then it has to be a simple of self because of some new found popularity by wearing a leather jacket. But, this isn’t some fucking Pimp My Ride shit where you upgrade a cotton-mix sweater with the dried skin of a cow and get a whole new “my shit don’t stink” attitude. Which, for the record, does, please remember there is an air freshener in the bathroom, it’s there for a reason, you trash.

Okay, maybe that’s why he’s been acting distant lately. My “insults of love” are probably getting to him, but I can’t expect myself to sit here and be lovely-dovey with him all the time. There were times I was, though, and he seemed exceedingly happy when I was… like, more than a human should be. His face glowed and his eyes never looked brighter when my arms were loosely slung around his neck, treating his face with my lips and covering his neck and chest with love bites. The light in his eyes never dulled, they became increasingly brighter with the contact, and that egged me on to do more. To trail my mouth down to his navel, to trace my fingers over his hardening dick, to finally letting him fuck me into the ground.

I don’t even remember the last time I hugged him, it was probably more than three months ago, maybe six. Shit, six months, not one of his fingers lingered on my body for more than a few seconds. I had gone back to getting off by my own touch and thoughts, something I thought I had put to rest two years ago once Eren entered my life. Maybe it’s because he started college… though college usually turns you into a civil human being, rather than someone who turns away from the people he kept close.

I hate him; he made me pick up smoking again, after this little stunt of cutting me out of his pathetic life. He made me wallow in self-hatred and doubt for the past three months, unnecessary self-hatred and doubt. I could go on about how I’ve also been lulling myself to sleep with beer, something I never expected myself to do because of some kid. My bed is overwhelmed with cans of Heinekens and Newports, all because of some _stupid_ kid. I had always had an affinity to clean things, always wanted things clean and orderly. Now that’s all thrown out the window.

If only I hadn’t run into him in high school, if only he didn’t stare at me in gym class. If only I wasn’t interested in the boy who I caught jacking off to a picture of me in the bathroom. It just had to be _him_ , not that nice girl in my math class, Petra was her name? Definitely not Hanji… well, hell, she was into some crazy shit, but at least I wouldn’t be sitting here filling my lungs with tar and making my liver work overtime. Maybe I’d have some actual loving arms wrapped around my cursed short stature, though I was grateful for it every time I craved for more affection than normal. Eren would cradle me like a child, despite me being his senior by two years and three months.

Whatever, he can kiss my kisses goodbye. He’s always glued to his damn phone, the last time I spoke to him he stood as if he was ready to sprint off the earth. As I was talking, his eyes stayed fixed on the brick of metal sitting neatly in his palm. My hand should have been in place of that, I should have been the one draped over his shoulders verses that piece of shit jacket. You aren’t some rebel; the only friends you have define “fun times” with Scrabble and falling asleep past 10:30. Besides, leather jackets aren’t the thing to be wearing, this isn’t the 1950s.

Of course, throughout this sulking my “newest” carton of Marlboros emptied out. Another seven bucks down the drain because of some twerp. God, I swear, this kid is a walking fee. He has my heart and all my money I’ve spent on booze and bogies in the palm of his hand, and he’s willing to crush it and let it blow away with the wind.

Destroying the jacket seems to be the only option by this point. It’s about damn time he snapped out of it. I’ll just call him, _just_ _call him_. Invite him over to spend the night; he can’t turn that down, right? Of course not, I’ll lure him over with food or something, he’ll come here with that jacket. Once we’ve messed around enough and he’s all tuckered out, I’ll bring it out back and throw it in the pond. I should probably tear it up while I can but I don’t have anything strong enough, and fire would be way too noticeable.

I’ll just reach for my phone… find Eren’s number…

“I can’t talk right now…”

“Don’t you fucking think about hanging up on me, you asshole.”

“What do you want?”

What do I want? What do _I_ fucking _want_?

“Are you… no, come over, right now.”

“I said I can’t talk... I’m busy right now. I’m sorry Levi, I’ll call you later.”

“Don’t you--” a moment of silence before a horrible buzzing noise upset my eardrum. I can feel the pouting putting a heavy burden on my face. I could tell by how little I could see through my eyes, by how numb my mouth felt with the intense frowning, just how angry I was, though it didn’t register fully in my mind.

What a little shit, he isn’t like pizza where everyone’s trying to grab their share. In high school, people often stayed away from him, for fear his weird would rub off on them or something. Too many people pushed him around, too many people ignored him, and I wasn’t about to ignore the kid.

He was notorious as the “incest weirdo”, somehow a rumor got around that he had a threesome with his _adopted_ siblings, some blonde kid and a dark-haired girl that never cracked a smile. _Somehow_ , this rumor spread throughout the school, and we weren’t a big town, the school holding nine-hundred students at max, so it spread fairly easily.

When it finally got around to me, he’d already had a child with the girl and it had down syndrome because of the mixed blood, so they drowned it. Which was very unlikely, she looked nothing like him; her eyes were far more slanted than his were. Did I mention they were his adopted siblings?

Indeed, I became interested in him after that, I knew he was in my gym class and his eyes were always on me, but ever since I heard such false information like that, my interested piqued. He seemed to study me attentively, as he always sat out, I figured he had nothing better to do but stare at people. I found out later this was not the reason why he watched me.

To put it plainly, my volleyball team for the period was in the finals and we were given a small break. Thank the heavens because I was sure my bladder was about to say ‘fuck you’ and release itself in front of everyone. Not what I wanted. So, I walked into the bathroom to find a familiar lanky figure clutching the urinal for dear life as a (crappy) photo of me was pathetically laid up on the top of it. I realized this was The Eren Jaeger, The Eren Jaeger that likes to fuck his adopted sister and brother. The Eren Jaeger that drowned a fictitious child.

At first, I didn’t know what was even going on, I just stood there trying to piece together the situation. Was he dying? Did he need help?

Then I heard him moan my name in more than a friendly way, then again, moaning someone’s name is never very friendly. It’s never a conversation started. He needed help, but not the help I was willing to offer during a first meeting.

I left immediately, no point in trying to interfere or act out some manga scene where I come up behind him and finish him off. In reality, he’d probably scream and elbow me in the gut before realizing I was the man from his wildest fantasies. _Wildest fantasies_ , yeah, right.

Damn the kid, he had even followed me to college. Studying under a different major, obviously, he wouldn’t know what art is if it was shoved so far up his ass he saw Picasso himself.

 That’s what made this whole situation even more irritating, we were only a few buildings away during the day, him in the social sciences and me in painting. I painted him on multiple occasions like one of my French girls, that is, if I had French girls.

We wouldn’t get very far, before he kept squirming around and cupping himself before he got too excited watching my “concentrated face”. Somehow, my screwing face of trying to get his physique perfectly was arousing, couldn’t be helped, I guess. It wasn’t long before I was shoving my canvas out the way and toppling onto him, dragging the brush over his body. I made sure to remove all articles of cloth before he took the paintbrush away and turned the bristles onto me, swiping away the remaining paint before plopping it back in the bucket and becoming one mass of smeared colors and skin.

A series of very fortunate events later, the honeymoon stage has to end at some point, like now. Some FBI bedbug-mind control-ridden jacket has possessed Eren’s brain; the rough brown color it bore was a crime. The first day he got it, he came to my place and questioned my opinion while twirling around. It was the ugliest thing man has ever created, but the thought of it coming between us never played in my mind, so I falsely said how amazing it was and how great it looked on him. I should have known Eren would take it seriously, and that he admired me so much that my opinion truly mattered to him, because he wore it every day since then. And every day since then, we’ve been distancing slowly but surely.

I should probably go out and buy some more cigarettes, but there’s still a six pack in the fridge, maybe once that’s done…

A knock.

The little shit came. Wow, how long has it been? Eight weeks since he last came over? Wait, _I told him_ to come over…

“What do you want?” I stared right at the poor cow that had to give up itself to dress a man. Crinkling my nose and rolling my eyes, he stood fumbling with the sleeves of the jacket.

“I said I’m sorry…” his voice said sorry but his eyes said ‘I’m a hot piece of ass in this jacket, don’t you think?’.

“Okay, and I accept, now go home.” I said, subtly forgetting this had been his home in a way for the past twenty-two months, though lately since his jacket, he’s been staying with his new friends. I couldn’t help wincing at my stupidity once those words left my mouth.

“Uh, right, well I was hoping we could talk… it’s been a while, you know?” he twiddled his thumbs as the words spilled out, he was just as nervous as he was the first day he spoke to me. I didn’t want to be duped into his stupid act again, so I slammed the door in his face.

There was a moment of silence before he unleashed a fury of knocks, sending me flying forwards as he swung it open.

“Oh, oh God I’m so sorry…” he curved around the door and took me by the arm, which I quickly shook off and sat back down in the spot I’d been residing in for the past eight hours, I hadn’t noticed the complete mess I made up until that point. Three cartons of cigarettes were huddled on the couch, ashes from the cancer sticks looked like snow after a lame dusting on the black _leather_. Was my couch leather, too? I hate leather with a passion, especially since now I noticed my couch had been leather, well, a mix of leather and some other material. I blew them away as Eren settled down next to me; the leather against leather sounded like they were fending off. Fighting over who’s the worst.

Amidst my annoyance, I saw Eren’s long arms stretch around me in my peripheral vision. I leaned away from his attempted hug, giving him a dirty look before clicking my tongue and turning my head away. Childish, very childish of me, but he deserved it, he was acting shitty himself, and karma’s a bitch.

“Levi…” his voice sounded sincere, and a little humored by my reluctance.

“No.”

“I’m so… so fucking sorry I… school’s just been so demanding,” his head was on my shoulder now, his hands creeping around my arm and gripping it tightly. My attempts to escape were futile since, he had his advantages, and pulled me into him, wrapping every limb around me like restraints. My back muffled his voice,

“I tried to make time for you, I really did, I swear…”

“But your jacket got in the way.”

“What?” the heat that was just forming on my shoulder blade disappeared; I could feel Eren’s bewildered eyes burning holes through me without even looking.

“Your fucking _jacket_ …” I squirmed in his grip; I realized how absurd it was to blame our distancing on cowhide. His excuse with school was perfectly logical, but my connection made much more sense the more I spoke. “it’s drawing you away. You have friends now” it was all rambles; nothing made sense by that point.

“Are you… okay?” Eren’s tone kept its kind character; it was a lot gentler than I wanted it to be. I wanted him to be furious; I wanted to end this on a bad note, so I know never to go back to men again.

“You’re a shithead”

“I’m really confused…”

“So am I”

So, we sat in silence, his bounding grip loosened and I was left sitting between his legs with no warmth from his limbs around me. His breath wasn’t rolling down or across my neck, his heartbeat wasn’t pounding into my shoulder. He was leaning back, staring at me with his stupid eyes. I wanted to turn around and punch him square in the nose, then leave somewhere until I knew he was gone. A year’s time should be good; he probably would have left right after I did, but just in case.

“Are you… jealous of my jacket, Levi?” the gentleness of his voice was gone, and it was now more mocking. Responding was too much of a hassle, sure, he hit the nail on the head, I was jealous of a damn jacket. I didn’t need to open my mouth.

“Oh my God” he said, the horrendous squeaking and rubbing sound of leather against leather bled into the room again, I cringed. He threw the jacket in my lap and his long limbs wrapped around me once again.

“You’re jealous of a jacket, I can’t believe you”

“I was just about to pounce on you but you’ve ruined it”

“It’s from a dead animal, Levi, I can’t…” laughter was gushing out of his dumb mouth, he looked truly entertained with the fact I had envious feelings over clothing, Yuck it up, bub, I am going to destroy you along with that jacket later.

“How long did you know?”

“Know what? That you’re jealous of clothes? Some time, I guess,” his laughter calmed down to a few coughs and snorts before beaming an ugly smile at me. His face softened as he brought his hand up to my face, which has been scrunched up for so long I am almost positive it stuck that way. Mother was right. “You’re too cute” his cheeks suddenly flushed as he brushed his fingertips along my cheek, I could feel my expression ease at his touch. May I be struck down right now if I said I didn’t desire his touch more than anything by this point.

Greedily, I brought our lips together, hungrily moving them against his and looping my hand around his neck to deepen the exchange. I raked my fingers through his hair, over the contours of his body and over the wrinkles in his shirt. I pinched the skin around his nipples and felt gratified off the shiver I saw wake through him. In this moment, I can become his new charm and make sure his jacket becomes his predecessor.

I made a train out of my kisses, trailing them down to his ready neck and latched my mouth onto the protruding ball, feeling it vibrate on my tongue as Eren whined in foolish protest. He hated to admit he liked it when I teased it. I dragged my tongue down the column of his throat, loving every moment I made him squirm. Grinning with the goose bumps I raised across his skin, he returned a light smile before hurrying my hand down to his waistband. Respectively, I drummed my fingers on his crotch and watched his smile grow wider.

His obvious, most Eren-like reaction was to unbutton and flick his zipper down, yanking the waistband down to his mid-thigh and touch himself. I hovered over him, looming in his space and watched his eyes close, watched his neck arch and listened to the soft moan purr against my ear.

“Tie me.”

I let his wish fill my head to the brim with fantasies, his breathing became rugged and he rolled his body against mine. I pulled away and sat on the crumpled mess of his pants on his thighs.

“With what?”

He pulled his jacket from the ground and swayed it in front of me. Unbelievable.

“Like I would use that thing here,” I took it from him, and he already brought his arms above his head and a seductive glare glazed his features. He repeated in a low growl,

“ _Tie me_.”

I grudgingly stole the tasteless garnish from him and brought his jutting wrists together. They seemed weaker since the last time I was able to hold them.

 “You’ve been dieting?” I wrapped the jacket snuggly around his wrists and pulled the knot tight.

“If I had enough time to eat lately…” there was already a small stream of drool trickling down his chin.

“I haven’t done anything to you yet, stupid,” I swiped the obscenity away “and you’re already like this.”

The knot slumped down to his forearms; I frowned at the idea of Eren thinking this was remotely a good idea. He kept smiling dumbly and digging his eyetooth into his bottom lip. I watched his face drift into pleasure as I worked him, twisting his foreskin and watching a bead of red form on his lip. Twerp must be so sensitive without his hands. Pre-come slicked my fingers enough to aid in bringing him to a higher state of desire.

“It’s been a while since you’ve bottomed, huh?” I leaned down and nudged my nose in his green apple perfumed hair, the one thing mildly familiar about him at that point. I pressed a kiss to his temple and watched his smile slope with the insertion of one finger. I placed another kiss on his cheekbone and continued to watch his mouth part and stiffen back to a bit smile. His arms twitched with the third digit and the leather squealed with his movement. Eren ended up kneeing me in the dick when I pushed to my knuckle.

I slipped into a trance after that, one where you do things on autopilot and have little recoil until your lover’s sweat already slicked the surface of the couch and it fails to deliver the satisfying peeling sensation. It was all very unsexy, with the awkward sounds from the couch screwing into the clapping skin and squished profanities coming from Eren’s mouth, I clasped my hand over the mouth releasing such foul sounds. Sex sounds are bad enough, the rubbing sound of the leather was bad enough, and his words of “praise” weren’t helping.

This didn’t stop him from muffling into my palm or from heaving heavily between the gaps of my fingers. He clenched around me and I elicited a foul word or two myself, completely appalled by the lewd whines bucketing from my mouth. I slid my hand down to his hips, groping the various negative spaces on him. I dug my thumbnail into his hips and ran my knees raw with the pressure. I covered his mouth again, he threw his head back and his jaw fell, faint grunts and whimpers rose from his throat.

“S-shit…” I dropped my chin to my chest and a wave of pleasure left me via cock and thus settled disgust and a dash of embarrassment. Eren followed in the act, most likely staining the dark sheen of the couch but I planned to rid that and the jacket soon enough. I set his hands free and kept the jacket hanging for a minute before using it however I could to swipe up the lewd liquid on Eren.

“We’ll just have a nice bonfire with this as the fuel, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to share this idea with everyone. I don't know how many mistakes I made but I'm sure there's lots. What am I even doing anymore. Who knows.


End file.
